


The Bel, The King, and The Fae

by KitKat76



Series: KitKat76's Shots [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fae Bilbo, Fairies, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Thorin has Durin's memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKat76/pseuds/KitKat76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know about the races of Middle-Earth. Humans, elves, dwarves and hobbits. But there was another race living there during the First Age.</p>
<p>A dwarf king soon finds he has come to love one of these children of the Fae. And this is their tale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bel, The King, and The Fae

**Author's Note:**

> I always like the idea of Bilbo having fairy blood. I also enjoyed the story of how the dwarves came to be. But mostly, I just wanted to write a story of a dwarf king loving a fairy.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :)

Many a tale is told of the Dwarves of the mountains, the elves of the woodland realm, even the Hobbits of the hills. But there are so few stories of the people of the Fae. They did not appear until after the creators perfect children. They were created for the sole purpose to balance the dark magic of the world with their light. Fairies were a free spirited folk, flitting about Middle-Earth and filling it with magic. Several of the clans settled down to form small villages near their elf friends in the forest and in the hillsides of Hobbit homes. Some clans, though, settled near the mountain. The dwarves rarely spoke to them, preferring to stay in their mountain than frolic in the fields. Fairies rarely sought out the dwarves, because they were the forbidden children of the creator, but also because the Fae folk feared they would harm the nature they created. But the heart is a curious thing, finding love in the strangest of places.

 

Durin, King of the Longbeards and ruler of Erebor, stood upon a stone balcony outside his quarters, watching the Fae children work. They fascinated Durin, with their small lithe bodies and fluttering gossamer wings. They sparkled like diamonds in the sun whenever a beam glazed across the appendages. They were beautiful, and far more kindly than the elves. Durin looked out to the horizon. A storm was fast approaching and the fairies were beginning to return to the forest that surrounded the mountain. He turned, when shouting caught his attention. Durin peered down to see the most beautiful thing in all his life. Hair that shimmered coppery gold danced in the wind as a body hunched over the ground. Another fairy was urging them away, but the fair haired one simply waved them off. The other fairy zipped off into the forest. Durin prayed to Aule above to guard the fairy and to make her see reason! She stayed, and only rose when she seemed satisfied. The rain was beginning to fall, and there was no way she could fly back to the forest if her wings got wet. Durin watched as she began to fly into the air, searching around as the wind whipped with speed.

 

"This way!" Durin roared.

 

The fairy turned, fear causing her body to tense. She hestitated, but a roll of thunder helped her come to a decision. She dashed towards Durin with haste. The storm was becoming turbulent and powerful. A strong wind pushed the fairy into Durin's quarters and he slammed the door shut against the winds. The fairy lay in a heap on the floor, hair sprawled against the stone. Durin approached her, slowly. The fairy shot up into a sitting position, looking around the room wildly. Durin watched as her wings twitched, just as her emerald green eyes landed on his form. Durin swallowed nervously at the intense gaze. She spoke, but Durin could not understand her. He shook his head wildly as he tried to tell her this, but the fairy could not understand him either. The fairy scrunched her brow into concentration, before she lit up with an idea. Chanting as she waved her hands about, a mist of flowers began to form and she blew the magic at Durin. It danced around him, before seeming to disappear into air.

 

"Thank you for your service. As a token of my thanks, I gift your blood the language of the flowers. May you, and all children of your line, forever hear it's words." The fairy spoke.

 

Her voice was like a gentle fire, slowly warming his heart.

 

"It was the honorable thing to do, my lady." Durin boomed.

 

He grimaced as his voice echoed through the room. The fairy winced only slightly.

 

"My name is Durin. King Under the Mountain and ruler of Erebor." Durin introduced, bowing so deeply that the end of his beard grazed the floor.

 

"Bel, daughter of Jel. A pleasure to meet you." The fairy gave a bow that mimicked his, letting the tips of her long hair graze the floor.

 

Durin smiled at this.

 

"I'm afraid I do not know when the storm will end, but you are most welcomed within my mountain." Durin said. "If you have need of anything, ask, and it will be yours."

 

"Thank you King Durin. All I need is a place to rest." Bel smiled.

 

"Take my quarters then. You shall have all the comforts my mountain has to offer." Durin said, motioning to his bed.

 

Bel stood, only a little wobbly on her thin legs, as she strode over to the bed. She sat upon it, only to be sucked into the soft mattress. Durin watched as she took glee in almost swimming in the furs. Once settled, Bel drifted off into slumber. Durin left her alone, plans forming in his mind. When Durin returned, it was with a tray of food in his hands, filled with meats and bread. Bel squirmed before stretching. Her nose sniffed the air as she sleepily looked towards him.

 

"I thought you might be hungry. After working so hard today and then having to fly with haste." Durin explained as he presented the tray to Bel.

 

She hesitated a moment as she reached for a roll.

 

"You were watching me?" Bel asked with sincerity.

 

Durin felt a heat forming on his face, but nodded in confirmation. Bel blinked owlishly at him, before softly laughing.

 

"My goodness! Do you always keep an eye on us Fae folk King Durin?" Bel asked, nibbling on the bread.

 

Durin turned away, embarrassed.

 

"Please. It is merely Durin. And..." He swallowed the thick lump that had formed in his throat. "I have often seen the Fairies work tirelessly as they perform their magic."

 

Bel smiled at Durin as the two ate in silence. When they finished, Bel flitted over to the balcony door.

 

"I think the storm has ended." Bel mused.

 

Durin became sad at the thought of Bel leaving. He wanted to spend more time with her, to learn more about her. But he was a dwarf, and she a fairy. What reason did she have to stay? As Bel began to fly back to the forest, she turned to face Durin.

 

"I'd like to visit you again Durin. If that's alright." Bel said, her wings shining in the moon light.

 

"Yes! Yes of course it's alright. Visit any time you wish." Durin said.

 

Bel smiled at him and waved good bye. That night, Durin dreamt of crystal wings and eyes as green as the purest emeralds. In the morning, he awoke to a soft rapping knock on his balcony door. He rushed over and was momentarily blinded by the morning sun. Flying just in front of it was Bel, a smile on her face.

 

"Good morning Durin." She greeted as her bare feet touched the floor.

 

"Good morning Bel." Durin replied. "What brings you so early to my mountain?"

 

Bel's smile only got wider as she brought out a basket she had hidden behind her back. When she opened it, a sweet scent curled into Durin's nostrils. He had to control himself from salivating.

 

"You shared dinner with me, so I brought breakfast for you!" Bel said happily.

 

Durin led her to a small table and she spread the delicacies out. Durin picked up a piece of fluffy bread that had a clear golden substance on it. He bit into and saw stars. It was sweet and utterly delicious. He moaned in delight. Bel lightly chuckled.

 

"That was a honey cake. A family specialty." Bel said.

 

"Honey? The golden substance?" Durin asked, licking the excess from his thumb.

 

Bel nodded. They ate together and spoke about other foods of their culture. When they were finished, Bel began to giggle.

 

"What?" Durin asked, curious as to what made her smile.

 

"You have crumbs. On your beard." Bel said, still laughing.

 

Durin brushed them away quickly, his cheeks becoming flushed.

 

"Here. Let me help." Bel said.

 

Her nimble fingers made quick work of the mess, and when Durin looked down, he saw she had braided a single plait into his beard, tied off with a blue flower.

 

"What's this for?" Durin asked, gently touching the petals.

 

"It looks nice. And the flower brings out your eyes." Bel said, letting her fingers graze the petals.

 

They brushed Durin's hand and a jolt sparked through him. Bel gathered up her basket and walked over to the balcony.

 

"I have to go help my sister with some planting, but I'll be back again later." Bel promised.

 

"I look forward to your arrival." Durin bowed, earning a giggle.

 

"Silly dwarf." Bel said, making Durin's heart flutter like her wings.

 

When she left, Durin prayed to Aule for council. When the god did come to his side, he immediately asked about the braid and flower.

 

"They are from a fairy I have befriended. Khagam, I have asked to speak with you because I believe she is my One." Durin confessed.

 

"Have you told her?" Aule asked.

 

Durin shook his head.

 

"Then you must. It is not I who decides who is your One." Aule said.

 

"But... She is a Fae! I fear I may hurt her." Durin sighed.

 

Aule smiled at his eldest.

 

"Speak to the Lady Yavanna and she will tell you how to tend the Earth." Aule said before leaving.

 

What could that mean? Durin went through his day, sitting through the council meeting and listening to the complaints of the miners guild. No one dared to ask about the blue flower or braid in Durin's beard. But it did receive some admiring looks. When the meeting adjourned, Durin walked back to his quarters. To his surprise, Bel was waiting for him. As soon as he closed the door, Bel gave a loud whistle.

 

"Come on! Come on! Don't dawdle Durin!" Bel said, pulling his arm.

 

Durin could see several fairies waiting outside with a woven mat held between them. Bel ushered him onto it.

 

"Okay! Now, descend. Slowly." Bel ordered.

 

They did so, and Durin clutched to the sides. When on the ground Bel looked into Durin's eyes.

 

"Are you alright?" Bel asked.

 

"If Dwarrows were meant to fly, Aule would have given us wings." Durin said, sitting up.

 

Bel and several other fairies laughed before they left, except Bel and another fairy.

 

"Durin. I'd like to introduce my sister Kel." Bel said.

 

"My sister has told me of your service to her, and I thank you." Kel said.

 

"It was an honor." Durin said, noting the bright blue eyes of Bel's sibling.

 

Kel smiled, before turning to Bel.

 

"You are right sister. This Dwarf King is nice. And handsome." Kel smirked.

 

Bel chased after her cackling sister for a moment before returning to his side.

 

"Infuriating sibling." Bel huffed. 

 

"... Did you really say I was nice?" Durin asked.

 

Bel turned ruby red, her wings fluttering in embarrassment.

 

"Yes." Bel squeaked.

 

Durin felt his heart beat like a hammer to an anvil as he reached for Bel's hand.

 

"And handsome?" Durin asked, his thumb brushing against her soft knuckles.

 

"Oh stop! You're making me blush!" Bel said, hiding her face in her hands. "Anyway, I didn't bring you here so you could make me fluster."

 

Bel brought her hands down and took hold of Durin's. She brought them down to touch the Earth.

 

"I brought you here, so we may create together." Bel said, smiling softly.

 

Durin looked down to their hands, Bel's smaller ones engulfed in his.

 

"Now concentrate. Think of what makes you happiest." Bel said.

 

Durin closed his eyes and thought solely of his fairy. Her bright green eyes, delicate wings, and soothing voice. Durin felt something against his palms. When he looked down, a small blue flower had sprouted! It was unlike any he had ever seen before.

 

"BelDurin. The flower of our combined hearts. Let this symbolize the love I hold for you." Bel said, leaning against the dwarf king.

 

Durin felt he could fly without the aid of wings.

 

"I love you too, my Bel." Durin said, embracing her in his strong arms.

 

In this moment, all was right with the world. But this happiness would not last. When Morgoth came down upon Middle-Earth, the world was thrown into chaos. His first heinous act was to kill every Fae creature he came across. They ran, but it was too late. Bel had tried to run to her king, to warn him of the danger coming. Durin watched in horror as Morgoth descended on Bel. He cut her wings off, then stabbed his blade straight into her heart. Durin cried out in anguish, Bel's blood staining the Earth red. The flower that they had created together absorbed some of her blood, turning a dark violet. Durin joined forces with the men and elves in order to exact his revenge, but it was not enough. Bel was gone, the world silent without her laugh.

___________________________________

 

"Oh look at that!" Bilbo exclaimed, leaning down.

 

Thorin looked over the Hobbit's shoulder. A small purple flower lay at the base of a shrub.

 

"What is so special about this flower Mister Baggins?" Thorin asked.

 

Thorin had hoped to spend some private time with Bilbo in order to not only make up for his past behavior, but also to become closer. Ever since the embrace on the Carrock, Thorin knew what he felt for the Halfling was not contempt, but love. He would need to find a way to tell Bilbo, and hopefully court him.

 

"It's deadly nightshade." Bilbo said, smirking and bringing Thorin out of his thoughts.

 

"A poison?" Thorin asked, kneeling down beside Bilbo.

 

"Yes! But, it wasn't always." Bilbo said, smiling sadly at the blossom. "My mother was named after the blossom, Belladonna. She told me that this flower was very special. There's even a rhyme in our language!" 

 

That took Thorin by surprise.

 

"Hobbits have their own language?" Thorin asked.

 

"Just us Tooks. Let me see..." Bilbo hummed, tapping a finger against his chin.

 

Thorin smiled softly at how Bilbo's nose scrunched up whenever he was concentrating. He felt a very powerful urge to kiss it.

 

"BelDurin, BelDurin, with love you were made.

 

BelDurin, BelDurin, in the Mountains glade.

 

With Fae blood from here and now hence

 

Forever remind the King of her silence."

 

Bilbo recited the poem in a language long forgotten, but to Thorin, it was clear to his heart and soul. Images of diamond wings and emerald eyes took hold and Thorin let out a choked sob.

 

"Thorin! Are you alright?!" Bilbo took hold of his shoulders. "What's-?!"

 

Thorin cut him off with a desperate kiss before he could finish.

 

"Bel. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." Thorin whispered, his voice gruff with anguish and despair.

 

Bilbo was shocked. What could this mean?

 

"Thorin?" Bilbo said softly, reaching out to gently cup Thorin's face.

 

Thorin looked heartbroken, before his eyes grew wide.

 

"Bilbo. I... I don't..." Thorin stuttered in disbelief at what he had just done.

 

Thorin looked like he was about to run away, so Bilbo pulled him down into another kiss, pouring all the love and affection he had for this dwarf. Thorin cupped Bilbo's neck with a large, calloused hand, deepening the kiss until they were both breathless.

 

"Thorin? Who is Bel?" Bilbo asked.

 

Thorin sighed and rubbed a hand over his beard.

 

"She was a fairy who fell in love with Durin, the dwarf which I descend from. She had gifted his blood with her language. When you recited that poem, some of his memories came to me. He loved her so much, but she was taken from him." Thorin said. "I'm sorry if I... That I put you in this situation."

 

Bilbo scoffed and tugged at one of Thorin's braids.

 

"You are a silly dwarf. If I didn't want you, I would have told you." Bilbo leaned towards Thorin to whisper in his ear. "And I do, very much, want you."

 

A beautiful language should not sound so sinful, and yet it did, causing Thorin to groan with lust. That brought a question to his mind.

 

"How do you know the language of the Fae?" Thorin asked.

 

"Oh! That's because a long time ago, a Took married a fairy. Since then, all children of that clan have learned the language." Bilbo explained. "And also..."

 

Bilbo seemed to fidget where he sat. He slowly began to remove his vest and shirt. Thorin's mouth felt dry and he swallowed thickly. When the shirt was gone, Bilbo turned his back to Thorin. There, shining silver in the afternoon sun, were what looked like delicate wings laying flat against Bilbo's back.

 

"Mine are very simple compared to some of my cousins, but I've been told this is the clearest marking they've ever seen, aside from my mothers." Bilbo said, the tips of his pointed ears flushed red.

 

Thorin was mesmerized. How could anyone say something as beautiful as this was simple?

 

"Can I..." Thorin breathed, enraptured by the smooth skin with silver lines.

 

Bilbo nodded, understanding what Thorin was trying to say. Slowly, Thorin reached out a finger to trace the edges. Bilbo shivered at the contact. Feeling daring, Thorin placed a feather light kiss to a vein, before flicking his tongue against the somewhat raised marks.

 

"Thorin..." Bilbo whimpered.

 

Thorin continued to worship the markings with lips and tongue until Bilbo was a writhing mess beneath him.

 

"Thorin! Please!" Bilbo begged.

 

And how could Thorin ignore such a wanton plea from his beautiful Hobbit?


End file.
